2x2 at night
by ask-lilly
Summary: Minha criação pessoal. Essa história tem cerca de pelo menos 10 anos de vida e finalmente resolvi mostra-la. Ninguém nunca a leu porque eu sempre tive um pouco de receio, mas hoje resolvi adaptar a linguagem e a lança-la aqui. CAP 4 online. Cap 5 em breve
1. Chapter 1

Episódio 1- A chegada

Há lgum tempinho atrás, mais ou menos uns 30 anos ou mais, em uma pacata cidade do interior do estado onde nada costumava acontecer em hora alguma do dia, porém, de repente, na noite do halloween aconteceu: 3 novos moradores chegam à cidade e com uma bagagem bem diferente do comum, 3 imensos baús de formato estranho (formato de caixões) e cada escondendo uma maleta.

Os novos moradores da cidade eram 3 lindos homens com rostos angelicais e inocentes como os de uma criança. Pareciam 3 belos adolescentes mas seus modos indicavam que eram bem mais velhos do que pareciam. Enfim, eram 3 figuras lindíssimas.

Pele clara como flocos de neve, olhos verde-água e cabelos negros como a noite. Dois rapazes tinham cabelos lisos. Um era pouca coisa mais curta que o do outro, porém na altura do queixo e o terceiro rapaz tinha lindos caxos negros. Daniel, Lúcio e Ezequiel eram seus nomes.

Naquela ruazinha deserta da estação, a luz da lua cheia iluminava figura dos rapazes, que trajavam finíssimos ternos e uma capa preta amarrada no pescoço para abriga-los do iminente frio e vento daquela noite fria de outubro. Não demorou nem meia hora e o táxi chegou.

O taxista saiu do carro para poder guardar a bagagem que haviam trazido, porém quando o taxista viu o tamanho, teve certeza que no porta-malas aqueles gigantescos baús de rodinhas não iriam caber. O homem pensou que poderiam ser aqueles modernos guarda-roupas, porém pelo tamanho parecia caber cada um dos rapazes dentro. O taxista se aproximou e tentou levantar um e surpreso viu que eram super leves e disse:

- Esses guarda-roupas modernos... parecem caber bastante coisas mesmo e não pesam nada. – E um dos rapazes lhe respondeu:

- Pois é e olha que cada um tem 3 ternos, 2 pares de sapatos, umas 5 gravatas e mais 10 camisas.

E finalmente, com a ajuda dos rapazes cada baú fora colocado em cima do carro e um deles fora ajeitado dentro do porta-malas, porém ficou parte no porta-malas e parte sobre o banco do passageiro e como estavam em 3, dois iriam no banco deatrás segurando aquele baú e os outros baús se mentinham firmemente amarrados encima do carro. O taxi partiu após tudo ajeitado e seguiu o caminho indicado pelos 3.

O táxi andava pelas pequenas e primitivas ruas empoeiradas da cidadezinha que, por onde passavam os rapazes de táxi, provocvam inquietção nos traseuntes que estavam na rua naquela noite. Como era dia das bruxas, as ruas da cidade estavam cheias de pessoas usando as mais diversas fantasias e que não deixavam de reparar nos 3 rapazes maravilhosos com esteriótipo de vampiros.

Assim que chegou em frente a um pequena casinha, o táxi estacionou bem em frente e todos saltaram do carro. Mal os rapazes colocaram os pés na calçada e os olhres femininos começaram a se agrupar e os cochichos rolaram soltos, sem esquecer também dos suspiros.

Uma gentil senhora de idade bem avançada abriu a porta da casinha, que mais era um sobrado típico da cidade e deu de cara com os 3 rapazes. Quase que ela tropeça nos três, pois enxergava meio mal, porém conseguiu conduzir os rapazes para dentro da casa, mostrando todos os cômodos enqunto o taxista deixava os baús na saleta da casa e esperava seu pagamento pela corrida. Assim que foi pago, ele se foi e logo também que a gentil senhora terminou por mostrar a casa aos rapazes (que aparentava ser bem menor vista de fora do que realmente era dentro), se despediu deles e foi indo em direção a porta. Mal aquela senhora abriu a porta e uma vizinha mecheriquera adentrou a casa com a desculpa de comitê de boa vizinhança foi logo se apresentando e querendo arrastar Daniel, Lúcio e Ezequiel para a festa na praça da cidade.

Eles não preciam estar nem um pouco animados com o convite pior ainda com aquele tipo de atitude, já que estavam acostumados com outras coisas, outro tipo de vida mais luxuosa e com pessoas que ofereciam outra forma de tratamento, pessoas que sabiam se articular em uma conversa e assim por diante, até que um deles disse repentinamente:

- Será um grande prazer acompanhar o halloween desta cidade e por sorte trouxemos algumas coisas e podemos improvisar uma fantasia!

Os outros dois ficaram meio que surpresos, mas concordaram. A vizinha de despediu radiante e saiu correndo da casa para esplhr logo a fofoca para toda a cidade como costumava fazer. Por alguns segundos os 3 ficaram imóveis porém logo depois partiram para se acomodar no quarto em conjunto, desfazendo as suposts malas, guardarem tudo que os denunciase e tudo em um único quarto, o único segundo a gentil senhora que possuía 3 trancas na porta. Super segurança reforçada e depois, se arrumaram para pareceram com vampiros hollywoodianos (diferente da imagem de vampiros que era o real deles) e foram para a festa.


	2. Chapter 2

Episódio 2= Anjos ou Demônios

A festa estava bem ajitada e animada. Todo o tipo de música aterrorizante tocava no instante em que Daniel, Lúcio e Ezequiel chegaram. As pessoas que dançavam animadas na praça pararam para observar os 3 rapazes qe cruzavam a rua entrando no gramado da praça. Ainda estavam com quelas roupas de antes, porém pareciam como que estar sob o efeito de uma maquiagem. Eles cruzavam a praça em direção ao banco que havia do outro lado onde pretendiam se sentar e apreciar a noite. No instante em que iam se sentar surgiu detrás deles aquela mesma vizinh de antes:

- Que bom que vocês vieram para a festa! Mas... que espécie de fantasia são essas?

Daniel, o mais doce e gentil dos 3 e também um dos mais mortais já vistos antes depois de de Lúcio, disse em resposta:

- É vampiro senhora! O máximo que conseguimos improvisar!

Lúcio, o que possuía lindos cachos nos cabelos e com o mais belo rosto angelical queria enforcar aquel mulher. Dos 3 ele era o mis agressivo, sanguinário e sem a menos paciência, porém seu rosto dizia que ele era o oposto graças às suas feições. Já Ezequiel era o mais complacente e piedoso. Era o que mais parecia um ser humano, o oposto de sua natureza, mas isso quando estav calmo. Se ele se alterasse, era bem capaz de deixar os outros com frio nas espinhas.

A vizinha ainda não havia se cansado de fazer suas perguntas aos 3, porém dois as ignoravam e Daniel parecia estar até que contentando a mulher. Lúcio com o tempo começou a ficar com raiva e Ezequiel percebendo, pediu licensa levou Lúcio pr beber alguma coisa. Assim que se afastaram um pouco de Daniel e da vizinha, Lúcio começou a reclamar:

- Se existe uma coisa que odeio é uma mulher que não sabe a hora de parar de falar! Tenho vontade de quebrar o pescoço dela só para que ela se cale! Uma mulher tem que saber como falar e o que falar, mas parece que essa bruxa velha não sabe disso! Mulheres bem educadas são minhs favoritas, mas to com pena do Daniel com aquela lá... Como é que ele aguenta?

- A paciência é uma virtude, Lúcio! Assim que aquela mulher se cansar vai cabr calando a boca e pra isso, você só tem que esperar ela cansar e finjir que escuta suas palavrs e que está interessado, bem como Daniel está fazendo! – comentou Ezequiel sorridente tentando fazer a coisa toda parecer menos pior.

- Daniel devia morde-la logo, pois quem sabe assim ela ficaria quieta. – resmunga Lúcio mais uma vez.

- Ele tem um paladar refinado e você sabe bem disso! Daniel prefere a alta sociedade e combinamos que nada de mordidas por aqui, ok? - disse Ezequiel.

- Então aqui ele vai morrer de fome, porque com essa mulher no pé dele, ele não vai jantar! – comenta Lúcio sarcasticamente.

- Ele talvez terá que mudar um pouco seus hábitos! Ainda mais nesta situação... – Ezequiel tentav contornar a situação.

- E como... ou já era...

Então tendo sussegado, Ezequiel conduziu o sussegado Lúcio até um das várias barracas que estava montada ao redor daquela praça e pediram duas taças de sangue (duas pequenas taças de vinho no caso). Pagaram e rindo dos nomes das comidas e bebidas daquela festa que lembrava coisas do mundo deles, foram se sentar próximos da mesma barrca onde pegaram o vinho.

Algum tempo depois, se livrando finalmente da mulher Daniel foi até eles e também pegou um vinho.

- Como foi conversa? Você demorou... – pergunta Ezequiel curioso.

- Já estava com meus ouvidos doendo qundo ela finalmente disse que tinha que ir ajudar a filha dela com algumas coisas! Então conseguir fujir e me esconder aqui pra saber o que tanto andam fofocando amigos... mas e aí... estão com fome?

- Estavamos apenas te esperando! Esta cidade é um ovo e a população é menor ainda! Podemos consumir a cidade toda em um banquete em uma única noite... que tal sediar um "coven" aqui hein? Assim poderíamos viver como fazíamos na cidade onde nascemos antes do ocorrido... não acha Ezequi? Dani? – pergunta Lúcio aos amigos com aquele tom irônico de um rei saudosist que conversa com seus supostos súditos. O ego de Lúcio era imenso e quando ele se empolgava, começava com aquelas gracinhas de nomes no diminutivo.

- Calma Lúcio... Todo cuidado é pouco.. – previne Ezequiel.

- Quem sabe, não é mesmo? – comenta Daniel sorridente entrando um pouco na possível brincadeira com fundo de verdade. Ambos sempre entrariam em consenso caso fizessem algo, já que eram um trio bem poderoso e desde que fizeram uma aliança, um não faria ou decidia nada sem consenso geral.

Então, os 3 se levantaram após o momento de descontração e saíram para uma voltinha já que o lugar começavaa a ficar monótono. Talvez em uma pequena caminhada pela cidade não encontrariam a eminente janta?


	3. Chapter 3

Episódio 3= Assassinato

No dia seguinte, a população da pequena cidade estava inquieta. Uma notícia no jornal da cidade anunciava que quatro pessoas haviam morrido na noite do dia das bruxas e estava um buchicho danado na praça da cidade. Todos estavam reunidos na praça naquela manhã, como de costume quando algo grave acontecia, todos menos os 3 jovens, que deviam estar dormindo ainda àquelas horas do dia. Durante aquela reunião na praça, a tal da vizinha de antes notou a falta dos mancebos, porém nada fez, já que como são novos no recinto, não sabem de tais regras da cidade e ainda deviam estar a dormir. Mal podia imaginar ela o real motivo...

Naquela manhã, o xerife da cidade estava relativamente entusiasmado com algo acontecendo naquela cidade e por mais triste que seja o crime, o homem estava ancioso e excitado para começar as investigações. Não era um homem velho, mas sim um jovem na flor dos seus trinta e poucos anos que mal usava os trages de xerife. Assim que a reuinião matinal, a primeira coisa que o xerife fez foi dirigir-se à casa dos 3 novatos.

Chegando lá, teve que bater várias vezes na porta antes de alguém atender e quando a porta se abriu lá estava Daniel com uma imensa cara de sono, uma voz de quem estava realmente bem cansado e entre um bocejo e outro, ele perguntou:

- O que o senhor deseja?

- Me desculpe por te-lo acordado senhor, mas é que ocorreram alguns fatos ontem durante a festa e eu gostaria de saber se por algum acaso viram alguma coisa estranha e que fujisse do que poderia ser possível em uma cidade bem pequena como a nossa? – pergunta o xerife ainda na soleira da porta olhando para o rapaz usando um hobie azul escuro e de seda.

- Não gostaria de entrar? Não é educado conversar sobre assuntos sérios na soleira da porta e às pressas. Entre por favor... – propõe Daniel abrindo mais a porta para o xerife entrar na casa e aceitando o convite ele foi entrando, observando tudo de forma breve.

O xerife aceitou o convite e foi entrando. Assim que pisou na cas da casa dos rapzes, Daniel começou a dizer:

- Me dê dois minutos, xerife, porque eu vou acordar os outros dois!

- Desculpe-me por acordá-los! – respondeu o xerife.

- Não se preocupe! A gente só não tem o costume de levantar cedo de forma alguma, porque de onde a gente vém é simplesmente natural cordar cedo e viver apenas as baladas noturnas, por isso não estranhe!

Depois destas palavras o xerife ficou pensativo enquanto que Daniel ia chamar os outros:

"Como é que ele sabia que eu sou o xerife da cidade? Eu não mencionei nada a respeito disso e bem... estou com roupas de civil... Estranho... e muito..."

O homem acabou não chegando à conclusão nenhuma, mas prometeu que logo que Daniel retornasse iria tocar no assunto e não demorou muito até que Daniel regressou com Ezequiel e Lúcio. Mal eles pisaram na sala e o xerife foi logo falando:

- Me desculpe a pergunta, mas como é que sabe que eu sou o xerife?

Daniel, com uma pontinha de insegurança, mas também um bom toque de sarcasmo, respondeu:

- Descobri isso ontem mesmo na festa de halloween, quando ouvi um comentário de duas senhoras a respeito do senhor e sua fantasia! Elas não falavam de outra coisa a não ser no senhor e como passaram grande parte do tempo ao lado de onde estavamos no vinho, pela fantasia tive certez que era de sua pessoa de quem falam e ligando o rosto daquela noite ao de hoje, disse sim que era o xerife, por quê?... Será que errei?

- Não... pelo contrário...

Foi uma desculpa muito esfarrapada, mas que o xerife acabou engolindo ainda mais porque havia mulheres interessadas nele no assunto. Por algumas horas os quatro ficaram conversando e logo que o xerife foi embor, dando por satisfeito com o depoimento dos rapazes, Ezequel e Lúcio círam na gargalhada da desculpa de Daniel e que foi engolida sem o menor esforço.

Aqueles 3 nunca levantariam o menor tipo de suspeita de algum crime qie aconteceu ou que pudesse acontecer naquela cidade, graças à certos artifícios e o pior, acabavam por ganhr a simpatia de todos os moradores dquele fim de mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Episódio 4= Daniel, Lúcio e Ezequiel

A tarde estava terrivelmente ensolarada naquele dia, bem o tipo que Daniel, Lúcio e Ezequiel odiavam e abominavam, mas tinham que se fazer presentes na cidade. Então, como raramente faziam, iam tentar passar uma ou outra tarde fora de casa para fazer um social pela cidade.

Resolvendo então sair de casa naquele dia, foram tranquilamente dar umas voltas pela região até chegar á praça, cada um com óculos escuros no rosto e suas roupas sociais triviais.

Por onde passavam era incrível, mas a cidade toda parava para ve-los passar. As mulheres suspiravam e se derretiam e os homens ou os invejavam ou morriam de ódio pelos 3 como se alí não existisse uma sociedade de seres humanos e sim de animais. Só os animais competem uns com os outros pelas fêmeas, mas naquela pacata cidade, até com os seres humanos estava acontecendo esse clima de competição. A incrivel massa feminina sucumbia os 3 e parte da massa masculina queria lutar por suas fêmeas de volta.

Havia também um grupo de homens que simpatizavam muito com os rapazes, com o ar que eles transmitiam... Sempre que alguém se aproximava para conversar com cada um deles saia impressionado com a inteligência, educação e beleza (para aquela classe bisexual, que era poucos membros, porém bem aceitos na cidade). Em outras palavras, todos conversavam com os razes, dividindo histórias, problemas e outros temas e eles sempre estavam lá para dizer algo em retorno.

Daniel e Ezequiel não se incomodavam com isso e nem Lúcio se importava muito, pois cada um ficava no seu canto. Para eles, seres humanos tinham apenas uma finalidade: alimentação e nada mais. "São seres insignificantes, inferiores e subdesenvolvidos." – dizia Lúcio. "A pior raça que existe e que por castigo divino deve servir de alimento a todos nós por tanta brutalidade com os próprios de sua raça" – completava ele.

Problemas existem para todos, mortais ou imortais, que sejam superior ou inferior a outros. Daniel, Lúcio e Ezequiel não eram diferentes disso, pois também tinham seus problemas e dificuldades e eram nessas situações que os laços de amizade e união entre eles se fortaleciam ainda mais do decorrer do tempo. Além de tudo isso, havia também laços de destino e coisas um pouco mais fortes que serão apresentadas aos poucos no decorrer desta história. São parte vital na união de todos pela eternidade...


End file.
